Five Nights with Indie 2
Five Nights with Indie 2 '''is the second game in the '''Five Night’s with Indie '''series. Check out the original article for more information on the first game. Story You were knocked out by a random somebody while playing an indie video game. You wake up in an alternate universe in an unknown office, but this universe is the ''indie ''universe. Indie games are normally friendly, but here, nothing but cruelty and horror exists in this timeline. Gameplay You have a Camera System you can repeatedly flip up and down when you press Z, same goes with the last game and the other current games in the series. Cameras Like most FNAF fangames, you have cameras that watch an area, but the cameras make your power run out. '''Cameras CAM01 - Living Room CAM02 - Bathroom#1 CAM03 - Bedroom#1 CAM04 - Bedroom#2 CAM05 - Bedroom#3 CAM06 - Bedroom#4 CAM07 - Attic CAM08 - Basement CAM09 - Kitchen CAM10 - Bathroom#2 CAM11 - Bathroom#3 CAM12 - Outside CAM13 - Outside Playset CAM14 - The Playroom What you Have to Do You have to survive five nights with strange indie video game characters. That’s basically the same with the first Five Nights with Indie. There are tasks you need to complete after you finish a night. Character Behaviors You - You are always worried, and at home you are known as an extreme introvert. You like to stay inside and play video games. Every indie game character - All of the characters have the same behavior, mean, and usually cruel. Well, of course. They’re animatronic-like video game characters! Mechanics Doors - Just like the other FNaF fan games, you can shut the doors on characters Lights - Flicker on the lights when you spot something suspicious in the hallway Worry - When bar runs out, your vision starts to get blurry Fear - When bar runs out, you start to cry, which alerts characters Tiredness - When bar runs out, you fall asleep, which gives characters the opportunity to kill you Energy - When bar runs out, the bar turns to tiredness, which runs out automatically Characters * Freddy Fazbear (night 1 onwards;attacks by sneaking through places other characters can’t go through) * Bonnie Bunny (night 1 onwards;attacks by hiding in closet and jump scaring) * Chica Chicken (WIP) * Foxy Fox (WIP) * Spooky (WIP) * Steve (WIP) * Isaac (WIP) * ROBLOX Noob (WIP) * Sans (WIP) * Cuphead (WIP) * Mugman (WIP) * Tattletail (WIP) * ”Bendy” (WIP) * ”Alice” (WIP) * The Butcher Gang (WIP) * The Neighbor (WIP) * Monika (WIP) * Yuri (WIP) * Natsuik (WIP) * Sayori (WIP) * Zee Tee (WIP) * Yandere-chan (WIP) * Super Meat Boy (WIP) * CoD Guy (WIP) * Master Chief (WIP) * Red Dead Redemption (all characters) WIP * Fortnite Guy (WIP) * Shantae (WIP) * Mickey Mouse (WIP) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (WIP) Trivia * FNwI 2 is fanon * FNwI 2 is based on Five Nights with Indie (all of first game goes to original owner) * FNwI 2 contains indie or chapter video games Easter Eggs # All of first game (beginning and ending credits) Updates * A new game was released! (AKA this one) * Tons of new characters were added Reviews All The Reviews are pretty good, people have said that this is one of the best FNaF Fanon games out there. Well, I don’t know about best.. Rated Rated E10+ Video Game Cover Description Welcome to the land of indie! Here you encounter some of the most horrifying monstrositie''s. ''Most of them are friendly, but some are the exact opposite. Take a trip through one of the most wildest indie rides of all time! Rewards Every character (plush version) Night 5 Every character (figurine version) Night 6 Nights Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 (custom night) Phone Calls Night 1 - Hello, child. Welcome to your first night in this strange place. Night 2 - Wow, you even survived that? Well, the big guns are being developed and they’re going to launch soon. Night 3 - W-what? How! That’s it, you’re going down! Night 4 - I might have underestimated you, child. Only one more night, then it’s over. Night 5 - You did it. When you finish, please head for the exit. Night 6 (custom night) - Don’t ever come here again. Cutscenes Every night - You see someone dragging a bloody body bag across a street pavement. Tasks Night 1 - Night 6 * Eat pizza * Drink soda * Check on the indie characters * Repeat Step 1 and Step 2 until tired * Check on the indies one more time * Go home * Head to bed * Wake up in the morning * Eat breakfast * Go back to the strange place Category:Games